


The many paths of time

by Celstese



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Crash Landing, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fatherhood, First Meetings, Fobwatch (Doctor Who), Fobwatched Time Lord, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Implied Mpreg, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Slow Burn, Strangers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: snippets of stories set in doctor who which might get expanded upon.
Relationships: Jenny(Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter)/Malkon, Margaret Scully/The Master (Delgado), Margaret Scully/William "Bill" Scully Sr.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	1. Spanish ducks

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago in the middle of the night while i was tired i had the thought I should write a fic about that no way that would be canon how the doctor first meet Susan fic. I was going to originally include it in a different doctor who fic but as i continued on writing the more details i added would need to change in this or the other one to make them work together. No matter how old her body was in the last fic it would feel icky if she had a kid when she was chronologically four. Theres stuff alluded to in this I might keep or reveal a surprise if I write more of this.

Through her travels she had experienced many things . Planets made of stone , flat ones,endless seas with beings with three heads that lived in it.T his though was new.  
Panting as she ran out of her crashed ship crying only her bare essentials she almost fell. The reddish sand was everywhere and now in her boots as well. On the horizon of the sky she could see civilization. She didn't know where it was exactly but this was a good sign she hopped. The closer she got all she could see was red layering other kinds of red on the structures. There was almost nothing there. Most of the buildings were abandoned but at the end of the structures was a rounded building with a light on inside still. Whatever happened she didn't know but at least there was still working lights.

On the floor was a slender man. His pale fair skin was scared but they didn't know if they were alive. There olive hair was short. She heard them breathing when she noticed they were bleeding. She hoped she would be able to help. She needed answers.

He gazed at the ceiling and then sat up slowly and noticed someone had bandaged his wounds. He wasn't alone on this dirt ball after all. That was a relief to a extent. He had been alone by his lonesome for two long. He closed his eyes then opened them just as quick as he closed them. He still didn't want to think about what happend. It was too fresh. The wound was wide. He weeped inside his mind. 

That was when he saw her. She was slumped down against the wall dozing off loudly into the air. This must be who helped me he thought. Do I just wait for them to wake up or what it's not like I know there name so I can't say that or anything.


	2. fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before corpse day.

Owen rarely dreamed anymore. Maybe it was because when he wasn't working he could either drink or if he was asleep it was a nightmare of what got him to this point. This was why when he first read the letter left for him under his doorstep in the middle of the night while he was doing an autopsy under the plas he didn't believe he was imaging this up. Because while there are many things his mind could conjure finding out from letters that you were supposedly a father to a kid since before he had met Gwen around when he was finishing school. He didn't even remember that name but considering what he had access to it wasn't unbelievable that he had simply forgot of natural causes or foul play.  
“Bloody torchwood.”  
That or they could have remarried. How they had found him considering it hadn't been mailed recently was clear. The rift being really inconvenient at the worst of times. It was many years since it was wrote. Anything could have happened by now. At least he wouldn't swallow in unknowing.  
“It's not like jenny can stand for much can it”


	3. Reunite: x files crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret Scully opens a watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written while thinking up ideas for this event about the master im writing a multi chapter fic for. I dont know if ill revisit this one but it was fun to write. Its very much a first draft. Im still watching season 5.

When she had first realized she would have to go and use a fob watch once more like she had done years ago at the end of the universe to escape the time war she felt resigned to it. This time at least she knew what it would feel like so she was prepared to do that. She found one in the back door closet of her tardis and she set the settings up in a quick hurry where in the process she messed up a bit.

Occasionally she would have these dreams. She didn't always remember them but she was always left with an uneasy feeling afterwards that something was off making her feel disconnected from her body.

Years later as she mourned her husband opened the watch by accident and was changed. It was like uncovering something you had forgotten but the grief had been two strong to overwrite. Two people were now sharing the same time lord body in a manner of speaking. How she would explain this to her children she didn't know. Did this mean they were not entirely human even though she was at the time? She didn't know and that scared her.

She stared into the mirror and felt a disconnect. They were slowly becoming the same person again but it was taking two long. She had decided the best course of action was to act like nothing had changed but it just wasn't working. She had to make a perception filter out of her old microwave with no access to the stuff she had used before of her tardis.

Eyelashes fell to the ground as they wiped them off with their dominant hand so they wouldn't go into their eyes. They had a deep breath for a sec and then rang the doorbell.

The door slowly opened in front of her and instead of her daughter Dana she was met with her youngest son. She didn't even know Charles was in town. 

“Mom?” he sounded surprised. “I was looking for Dana . When did you get back?” I was rather harsh and he was taken aback. “She's sleeping.I don't think i should wake her up she's exhausted.” 

“Ok then i was going here because she was in town but now that your back i might as well tell you when she wakes up.”

“Even with this now your still my children. It hurts that will outlive you now unless you want me to do something but if you want to stay human i won't change you.'' That was a lie. She was able to be underhanded still even after a long nap.

Of every single day of every single moment you get closer to your death   
And it's truly scary and nothing can be done  
You have to expect that eventually  
If there is an after is uncertain at times  
We want it to continue   
And then there is that sinking feeling you had when you first realized what death even meant and it won't go away

Or least that's what she used to think. She was no longer human and her views had changed slightly as of late.

Her eyes narrowed. Out far away on the horizon was a strange unfamiliar figure with a large hunchback.


	4. Congratulations its a doctor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen gets hurt and when jack has the same blood type what it reveals raises some questions for Jack that he once could have answered if his memory hadn't gotten wiped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have any plans to finish this right now but it was fun.

When he mentioned being pregnant in the past, Jack wasn't joking. He had been stuck in the time loop with John when it happened and he later lost that part of his life with the knowledge of what happened to them when his mind was wiped. So he had his eyes out because he still could remember holding them.He still had the same DNA that they shared.

When Owen decided to run his dna against the torchwood database to see if he could find any of his birth parents when he found out he was adopted.Jack showed up as a parent. Jack having kids didn't surprise Owen. Birth control isn't 100 percent reliable and Harkness would shag anything.

Jack sat inside his office and just breathed in the fumes of his cup of coffee. Now that was the good stuff he thought. It served as a great discussion and a good pick me up. He had almost lost Owen after he was shot but as a result he found them again. All this time since he got Owen into torchwood he had done the one thing he told himself he would never do. Get any of his children involved with torchwood and he brought Owen here. How he didn't know this earlier confused him. He only found out because he was the only one with the same blood type as him. He knew personally he didn't know who Owen was but he still blamed himself. How Owen got to this time had happened in the period of time he had lost from his head. It could have been him for all he knew or even the rift. Anything could have happened.He had seen Owens birth certificate once and it looked real to him.

Owen had been unconscious for a few days when he finally woke back up. As his eyes flicked he was met with the popcorn white painted ceiling of a hospital and he groaned hardly. Sitting next to his bed asleep was of all people jack. That he could even still be here was a miracle in itself. A slow day with the rift was never a good sign. It would usually come back worse when it started up again. He was connected to a web of wires he could feel but they weren't hindering his arms. He lifted the sheets a bit and looked under the hospital gown. He didn't want one of those but he couldn't really take it out the way he was now. It was only a temporary problem. It didn't hinder movement that much. Jack started to wake up before he could put back down the sheets on his lap.

His pearly blue eyes opened slowly while he was still kind of half asleep. The light outside was sunny. It seemed he had slept through the night at least. He stretched his arms slowly. They felt very stiff. Then he heard that voice. He turned his head to the right and was relieved. Owen was awake and looking alright.


	5. Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master is stuck in the body of a count and the doctor comes

The count was a jealous man. In their life that had rung through on many occasions to be accurate. So when the count was seen acting very unlike them self people began to be suspicious. Eyes gazed as he walked to his chambers and shut the door. Inside the master put his hands on the count's face and let out a huge sigh. The series of events that had caused him to inhabit the counts body was very odd to say the least. It started when she had noticed when a wad a gum had been thrown into her hair. This was very frustrating. She felt she didn't want to get it cut so she would need to remove it some other way. She swayed through various resources until she came across it. A kind of butter debris from peanuts. It was mostly found on earth unfortunately . earth she would go then. When there was the real question however.

The planet's land was mostly islands with some continents splashed around haphazardly like it was put down at random with no care for aesthetics . The doctor had no knowledge of this. All he knew as he excited the tardis along with turlough that something has gone very wrong with the monitor telling the coordinates on the console rooms controls. Worse yet he felt a wrongness in the air that he had not placed at first but then it hit him. “Why do you have that look on your face?” turlough could tell from his face the doctor had been disturbed by something he couldn't detect or know. “Something has gone wrong with time. I don't know what happened but it was massive.” “Well then let's go see if we can't find answers on this beach.”he said as his toes moved in the sand. So much for rest and relaxation turlough thought to himself in his head.

She gazed inside the globe and could see everything. The air, the wind, the ocean was at her fingertips and she was tempted to manipulate it all to her own design. But she didn't .She didn't understand why .Something had changed inside her and she didn't know if she actually liked it. She would have to leave however. She was no longer in the count's body and looked nothing like them. The count was dead for good now and she had to leave before the doctor could catch up to her so she could escape. Her very long good time here was finally up.


	6. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A accident through time and narvin and the master become parents together.

Outside the pantoncaption voices talked about many things ranging from small talk to larger issues like public policy. This day the most significant thing that happened was nothing to do with words but emotions. For it was these things that led to something unintended that would leave a large mark on the cosmos. At the time the master was still on his home planet of gallifrey in his first body, still looking very young. Sometime that day while he was working at the cia's office building he started talking to a colleague and one thing led to another which led to him storming off in a huff to get some water. As he did he was set off his balance when a figure fell on top of him and the two of them fell their hands first into a machine that was being moved to the storage room at the end of the corridor. Before anything could be done out stepped a grown black haired girl wearing foreign clothing. She looked confused. The stranger looked up and groaned at the sight.   
“Why did it have to be some kind of loom of all things?” Narvin groaned. The master slowly followed suit with a similar groan. He was too young to be a parent.  
So here they all were sitting at a table in complete silence. Everyone wanted someone else to start but then the youngest one in the room spoke.  
“I may have only excited for a day but i do know some stuff from the machine enough to know that this isn't messaline. It would be nice to know about this place.” Narvin spoke up first.


	7. The other xfiles fic(Scullys mom and delgado master)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one verse where the scully children arent their dads by blood but hes still the dad because father and dad dont have to be the same person. Written while coming up with ideas for a big bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a wip but I dont think Ill be getting more ideas for this one soon. Im still watching the original run for the first time so parts of this might not be canon compliant.This has some potential for a good canon divergent au for some stuff in this show so far.

He didn't think his day would end up like this when he woke up after finally going to sleep for the first time in 14 days. He found he had run out of food. He found a food replicator in storage and found it was missing a piece. He groaned and resigned himself to interacting with people even though he didn't want to . He set some coordinates up on the console and left his tardis soon after. He entered the small seaside restaurant and looked around seeing nothing remarkable until his eyes found the bar. She sat all alone at the bar in the restaurant ruminating over a glass of champagne. She didn't know what to do. She was feeling conflicted about that proposal. Sure she loved him but they had not only known each other that long. 

Then she heard the creaking of the wood as a chair was moved and then a voice asking for “ one glass of whiskey please.” She turned to look at what they looked like and was intrigued. He was older than her she could tell as his temples were starting to grey but the rest was an olive black with eyes that had started to stare right through her. They were some shade of brown and they looked appealing to her sensibilities . She took a deep breath internally and spoke addressing the man she had only just met.

So they left together talking small talk as they walked on the edges of the beach. He could see her blush. He didn't quite know what to think about that. 

She tasted honey and cream and possibility. He was very intrigued.

He looked up at his bedroom ceiling the next morning and thought “Did i really just do that? How could I be so human?” 

She quickly got inside her apartment holding the shopping bag in her hand and went immediately to the bathroom underneath the stairs.

“Shit. What am i going to tell him?” three different kinds of tests all said she was pregnant and she hadn't been with her fiance since two months ago before the incident.

Her son was at her moms while she went to the grocery store. As she was about to turn a corner she saw him again. It looked as though he hasn't aged a day and damned her biology she still thought he looked good. 

Then it happened again this time she was sober and couldn't think of an excuse.   
By the forth time it happened she realized she was tired of sex. She was bored.   
Then her husband found out he was impotent and she cried and told him what happened. It didn't get better in a day but they stayed together.

Dana Scully was making dinner during the weekend while not at work when her mom called all of the blue. She wiped her hands and walked towards the phone on the wall. “Hi mom.” 

She couldn't see it but on the other end of the phone her mom was not the most well composed she could have been. Her hair was a mess resembling more of a pile of string than looks. 

“Dana dear are you free right now? There's something I need to tell you as soon as I can. It's very important.”  
Dana could hear the tiredness in her voice. Finishing dinner could wait for once. “ Where do you want to meet?”  
“I'm at home right now.”   
“i should be there in 30 minutes. I love you mom.”   
“Love you two.”


End file.
